Manufactured Despair
by MenacingRelic98
Summary: Sigma goes to another planet to gain strength and help spread despair. X, Axl, and Zero try to stop him and his new ally, Monobear. Naegi, Asahina, Hagakure, Togami, Fukawa, and Kirigiri try to survive and figure out just what the heck is going on. With longer chapters and multiple revisions, this will be my best story yet! Rated T just in case.


_**Manufactured Despair**_

A Mega Man X/Dangan Ronpa crossover by MenacingRelic98

_This takes place before the second Dangan Ronpa game and immediately after the first._

_**Chapter One: Common Enemies**_

Monobear sat up straight. Six students made it out alive. Six. This, of course, was extremely embarrassing. Not only that, but Junko, the mastermind, was killed by a cruel twist of ironic fate.

"Uu-pu-pu-pu-pu! This is not good! I swear revenge!" Monobear yelled.

"Then let's take it together." A mysterious voice replied.

"Who are you?" Monobear hollered.

At that moment, a large man appeared with no hair and a weird, technologically advanced battlesuit that was green in color.

"I am Sigma. I am an alien android; literally not from this planet. However, I have seen recordings of your program, and I must say, causing despair sounds like an intriguing path for me to take. If you help me kill my enemies, I will assist you in revenge…and despair." Sigma offered.

"Uu-pu-pu-pu-pu…An alien android? That is really strange. But yes, I will accept your offer. I have some terms I'll want to discuss with you, but that can wait a bit. Who are these enemies of yours?" Monobear asked.

"I'll tell you all about them." Sigma replied. He presses a button on a wristwatch and four holograms appeared.

"The first is named X. His occupation can be considered to be that of a policeman. He mostly uses a long range weapon known as a buster. He can also reconfigure the gun into other weapons. The second is named Zero. He is also a cop, but he is much higher ranking than X. He wields an energy sword called the Z-Saber. The third is younger than the other two by a considerable amount, and also less experienced. His name is Axl. He uses dual pistols in a fight. He also has the power of shapeshifting, albeit only for short periods of time. The final one is not a friend of the other three. In fact, he is their enemy. His name is Vile. He has an assortment of bombs, missiles, and guns, and he also has a shoulder cannon, and is a mercenary." Sigma explained.

"Alright. If you've been watching my program, you should already know who MY foes are; Naegi, Kirigiri, Togami, Fukawa AKA Genocider Syo, Asahina, and Hagakure. Don't need to or want to explain; you should already know. On that note, how can we take them all down while still spreading despair?" Monobear asked.

"I have a plan." Sigma replied, grinning.

**Meanwhile**, X, Axl and Zero were returning to the Maverick Hunter HQ after defeating an enormous maverick. The trio of heroes triumphantly entered.

"Guys, sorry to say this but the leader of the maverick hunters has assigned you all to something. We've found Sigma." A guard said.

"What? Really? You've found Sigma?" Zero asked, shocked.

"Yeah, but here's the weird thing; he's on another planet. We picked up signals specific to Sigma's code on this other world. It may seem strange, but it's not a lie. The file has the full report. You guys better head to the star ship." The guard replied.

"Aw man! I won't get to play Batman: Arkham Origins now!" Axl moaned.

"Does it really matter? If Sigma is on another planet, he likely cannot transfer his consciousness into a new body! We can beat him once and for all!" Zero proclaimed.

The trio of warriors all boarded the sleek star ship, and X sat in the pilot seat.

"Three…two…one…liftoff!" X announced.

The star ship shot into the sky faster than a bullet from a gun. Within minutes, it was already moving at warp speed.

"Arrival time is three hours. What do you guys want to do in the interim?" X asked.

"We could play Batman: Arkham Origins." Axl suggested with a grin.

"Fine." Zero groaned. X switched the ship to autopilot and the trio began to play.

After three hours of not being able to defeat Deathstroke in the video game, the maverick hunters arrive on this strange new world. Axl got out first and took a look around. The world seemed gloomy and full of despair. There was litter on the street, and no one else seemed to exist on this planet.

"Did you have to land it here?" Axl asked.

"It was on autopilot for the landing. Besides, there are no civilians to give a crap." X stated.

"Let's follow Sigma's signal." Zero ordered.

The trio followed the signal to a building called "Hope's Peak Academy". Assuming that Sigma was inside, Zero signaled to use caution. After that, X kicked down the door and pointed his buster straight. Axl pointed his guns at an angle and came in behind him. Zero unsheathed his sword and turned around to guard the back. The group slowly investigated the first floor but found nothing. As they entered the second floor, however, X heard a door creak open.

"I heard something! This way!" X whispered harshly. The group silently ran to the area of the noise. They see an opened boy's locker room and a closed girl's locker room. The team first tried to look in the girl's locker room, but it was locked. They then turned to the boy's room. They enter, guns blazing, and find an old ally of Sigma's: Spark Mandrill.

"Hehehe…..thought you'd find Sigma? You thought wrong. Time to die!" Mandrill yelled.

The battle was a short one. To begin with, Zero was quick to act, and much faster than Mandrill, so he was able to cut open both of his massive arms. Next, X and Axl unleash massive energy blasts against the cuts on Mandrill's arms, destroying them. Finally, Zero gets in close, and cuts off Mandrill's head.

"Darn it! This was just a trap. It wasn't a good one, fortunately, but Sigma isn't here." yelled Zero.

"Why don't we just continue to follow his signal?" asked Axl.

"He's certainly masked it by now." Zero grunted.

"Let's not panic. We'll search the school for clues as to where Sigma may have gone." X suggested.

After wandering the abandoned school for about an hour, Zero finds some small digital notebooks in a pile.

"Hey guys, come check this out." Zero said. X and Axl came running.

"Find anything?" X asked.

"Maybe. X, you're better at hacking than me, so I need you to hack these digital notebooks." Zero replied.

"No problem." X answered. He then took out a small wire from his armor and began hacking one of the notebooks.

"Give me one moment…and…there!" X announced

After about an hour of cracking and reviewing all the data in the notebooks, the team decided to go over what they learned about this world. There was nothing on Sigma, but lots of other intriguing and horrifying things.

"So, at this school, the only way to graduate was to kill another student?" Axl inquired.

"Yeah, and according to these records, some of these students actually DID kill each other. X, what do you think?" Zero replied. X sat still and did not answer.

"X? Are you there?" Zero asked. X suddenly jumped up.

"I've found something! I was giving this notebook a full data scan and I found coding that matches Sigma's hacking frequency. We can't follow him with it, but we may be able to find out what he was doing." X announced.

"Try matching that hack to a camera. I want to see and hear his plan." Zero commanded.

X found a similar hacking frequency from a nearby security camera. The trio of heroes rewires the camera into a laptop and views its content. The recording begins to play.

"So, Monobear, you want to spread despair? First, we much recapture the students who escaped. They should be first to drown in the despair we shall create. Then…" Sigma said. After that point, however, the video simply went to static.

"He left this here intentionally. It's a trap." Axl proclaimed.

"I agree, but we can't just stand back and do nothing." Zero replied.

"The students who survived are named Naegi, Kirigiri, Togami, Fukawa, Asahina, and Hagakure." X said.

"Let's go." Zero said.

**Meanwhile**, Naegi was wandering through the abandoned town. It had only been about a week since he managed to escape Hope's Peak. Right now, his life was awful. There was little food and no civilization in sight. Nevertheless, Naegi thought it was a million times better than living in that school. At least like this, he was free. His goal was to get back to his home town and find out what happened to his family. For now, though, he just wandered and survived in the town he was in. He wasn't alone, though; the five other survivors were with him.

"Naegi!" yelled Asahina as she was running toward him. When she reached him, she stopped very briefly to catch her breath.

"What?" Naegi asked, confused.

"Togami and Kirigiri found the strangest thing! It's like an alien plane or something! Come on!" Asahina shouted. She then ran back the way she came and Naegi followed.

When they arrived, Naegi saw a large object that appeared to be some sort of vehicle in the middle of the road. It definitely didn't look like it was from this planet. It had advanced technology and an odd design, kind of like a bug.

"What is it?" Naegi asked.

"You're going to find what I have to say hard to believe. I think it's a vehicle of some sort. And not a human one. It has a propulsion system and wings on the outside, but the inside was locked by a system I cannot understand. In addition, it's certainly no design I've ever seen, and it's landed in an odd place. This isn't some normal vehicle, and it doesn't seem human-made in any way. My conclusion is that it must be alien." Kirigiri replied.

"But that's crazy!" Naegi shouted.

"There isn't a lot to suggest that it isn't, and plenty that suggest that it is. However, I am still not convinced either." Togami remarked.

"What we NEED to see are little green men." Hagakure said jokingly.

"Aliens…can't be real…." Fukawa muttered.

"Uu-pu-pu-pu-pu! Yes they can!" Monobear shouted after appearing seemingly out of nowhere.

"OH MY GOD!" Fukawa screamed.

"It's him!" Hagakure yelled.

"Ah. Good. Now I can finally make good on my promise to kill you." Togami said calmly.

"No one dies tonight except you!" Sigma bellowed.

"Who is that?" Hagakure shouted.

"I am Sigma, an alien android who has been shown the path to despair. You all have embarrassed my friend quite dearly. Get ready to die slow, painful deaths." Sigma sneered. He then released knockout gas from a small device.

Naegi saw the gas envelop his friends. He didn't really understand what was going on, but he knew that they were in trouble. He called out to them, but then began to cough. He felt himself losing consciousness. And as he passed out, he felt himself being dragged away….

_**To be continued**_


End file.
